Kudou Minoru
Kudou Minoru (九島 光宣) is a member of the Kudou Family, which was one of the Ten Master Clans, and now is part of the 18 Assistant Houses. He attends Second High School as a second year student. Appearance & Personality He is a pale boy with gentle, yet delicate features that would not be mistaken for a girl. With his looks, he is seen as the archetype of a pretty boy. He has a high pitched voice befitting of his boyish appearance. His physical appearance attracts others' attentions easily in the same way Miyuki's does. During an excursion with Tatsuya, Miyuki and Minami, both him and Miyuki attracted too much attention and even invoked lust from those of the same gender. His ethereal and otherworldly beauty is very striking, just like Miyuki's. This is due to their similar backgrounds. Background Minoru is the son of Kudou Makoto. He is an Augmented Magician created from the genetic material of two siblings due to his father's warped idea that he had to produce an heir far stronger than him. Officially, Minoru is created using an egg from Makoto’s wife inseminated with Makoto’s sperm. In truth, Minoru's father is Makoto and his mother is Makoto's youngest sister who had married into the Fujibayashi Clan. Hence, he is actually Fujibayashi Kyouko's half-brother. He has an incredibly weak constitution which is the byproduct of gene manipulation. As a result, he spent a quarter of his days in sickbed. It is mentioned that his magic power rivals that of even Miyuki's, but due to his weak constitution he can't use his magic to its full extent. However, it has been noted that he is one of the strongest Magicians of his generation, with few in the world matching him. Minoru is also intelligent and will have a number of chances to show his strength potentially as a magic artificer, according to Kudou Retsu. During Escape Arc, Tatsuya acknowledges him as the peak of Kudou clan, a magician who might be stronger than his grandfather Kudou Retsu. Of all Retsu's grandchildren, Kyouko and Minoru are especially close. He respects and gets along well with Retsu and is happy when his talent is acknowledged by Retsu. He is Retsu's motivation for stopping the use of Magicians as living weapons. As an Augmented Magician, there is a possibility that he might not live long enough to grow into an adult. During the Escape Arc, Minoru absorbed Zhou Gongjin's "knowledge". With that knowledge Minoru sought out the power of the parasites in order to cure his weak constitution. Abilities Magical Abilities Minoru possesses magic power befitting for the grandson of Kudou Retsu. However, he cannot demonstrate that power consistently due to his weak constitution and can only utilize his magic as he wishes when he isn't sick. Due to his weak constitution, he can't fulfill his role as a living weapon nor show off his talents. He has absorbed a Parasite on his own will. Volume 25, Chapter 5 Currently, he is the only person who (supposedly) didn't get any "erosion in emotion", after being merged with a Parasite. He is strong enough to defeat Saegusa Kasumi, Saegusa Izumi, and Saegusa Mayumi in a fight. It is acknowledged by Kudou Makoto, the current Head of Kudou, that present Minoru is the strongest magician among Kudou. *'Parade' :A highly complex, Sensory-Type magic derived from the Ancient Magic technique Matoi that involves manipulating color, shape, sound, heat, and even position to project an illusion of the caster to fool the opponent. It stops the opponent from casting magic by preventing the opponent's ability to set coordinates for his or her magic. This is done by interfering with both visual signals (certain spells need visual confirmation) and by creating a duplicate of the user even within the Information Dimension (prevents accurate targeting of the user's Eidos by the opponent). *'Ghost Walker' :It is an Ancient Magic that manipulates the vectors. Based on the user's wishes, this secretive magic can redirect other people's attention to the desired location and people with their vectors scrambled will never locate their target. :He neither developed this magic on his own nor learned it from a mentor. He got this magic directly from the "knowledge" of Zhou Gongjin which he absorbed in Escape Arc. After being subjected to Loyalty Ancient Magic of Kudou, that "knowledge" stays inside 'him' as a separate consciousness. Volume 24, Chapter 4 Minoru got access to all other Zhou Gongjin's magic such as Golden Electron Silkworms, Shadow Beast in the same way. Volume 25, Chapter 6 * Loyalty Programming (忠誠術式) :Loyalty programming is an Ancient Magic that works on the spiritual or pushion information bodies. The conditions of the "loyalty" can be modified by the magician. In the Steeplechase chapter this magic was used on the parasite dolls. Minoru used this magic to "absorb" the "ghost" of Zhou Gongjin and acquired his knowledge as well. * Elemental Sight :This is a Sensory magic that allows users to connect to the Information Dimension. Different from Tatsuya, Minoru is able to sense powerful magic from a distance of over 400 kilometers passively without needing direction and without needing to intentionally watch it.Volume 25, Chapter 2 * Jintai Hakka (人体発火) :This magic which is also known as "Human Ignition" disables the magical defense of a human body and forcibly extracts electrons from molecules, constituting the cell and releases it out of the body. It is named "Jintai Hakka" because the discharge occurring on the skin exhibits an appearance like a spontaneous ignition of human body phenomenon. But in reality, it is a terrible magic that collapses cells at the molecular level by depriving the electrons used for inter-molecular bonding. * Cloudless Thunder '(青天霹靂) :Air is converted into plasma, and the electronic shower extracted from the plasma explodes towards the target. The negatively charged attack, is an attack of two stages that exposes the target to a violent stream of positive ions which were left behind. * 'Oxidation Decay '(酸化崩壊) :Is a magic that removes electrons from solids and deprives them of inter-molecular bonding. Volume 26, Chapter 7 * 'Plasma Bullets '(プラズマ・ブリット) :A series of ionized air bullets fired in series. * 'NOx Out '(ノックス・アウト) :NOx Out is a magic that causes NOx, or nitrogen oxide, to appear in the “Out” state. Specifically, it is an absorption magic that forces oxygen and nitrogen in the air to combine. The compounds produced avoid nitrogen dioxide, which is extremely toxic, and are mainly used with magic to create nitrogen monoxide. However, nitrogen monoxide is also toxic. If you breathe it in, you lose consciousness in a few minutes. Because of this feature, it is called “NOx Out” or “Knockout”. The effect of this magic on humans is not only a loss of consciousness due to nitric oxide. By consuming a large amount of oxygen in the air it also creates an oxygen-deficient condition. In enclosed spaces, this magic can cause a large amount of damage. *'Mental Interference Type it connects the Psion Information Body to the spirit and the body, where it interferes with the Pushion Information Body. Equipment * Silver Torus * Fortune Telling Device :Minoru acquired this device after "absorbing" the knowledge of Zhou. This device will display a number of abstract words, that gives Minoru an idea of what to expect. (For example: “good fortune”, “southwest”, “island”, “sky”, and “port”). It can also give a rough estimate of the time frame.Volume 26, Chapter 5 : Illustrations References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Second High School Category:Kudou Category:Ten Master Clans Category:18 Assistant Houses Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Paranormal Parasite Category:Antagonists